Cerita Hantu & Sikat Gigi
by opikyung0113
Summary: REPOST banyak yang di tambahin dan di ubah maap jika kurang puas..


Title: Cerita Hantu & Sikat Gigi

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun

Pair: BaekSoo

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot. Imagine story, NC.

Don't like..

Don't read..

* * *

"kalian pernah melihat hantu?" tanya chanyeol ketika mereka sedang berada didalam van setelah pulang dari perform di festival hari ini. Jam menunjukan sudah pukul 11.30 tetapi mereka masih terjaga.

"memang kenapa? Apa kau pernah melihatnya hyung?" tanya kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah chanyeol yang berada di paling belakang.

"aku belum melihatnya, aku hanya penasaran saja" semua memandang chanyeol heran.

"aku pernah melihat hantu tak sengaja" seru xiumin yang duduk di di bagian tengah.

"mwo?" luhan yang duduk di sebelah kiri xiumn menganga ia kaget. Karena selama ini xiumin tak pernah bercerita sesuatu tentang itu. Anggota exo m juga. Mereka memandang xiumin penasaran.

"apa?" tanya xiumin memutar bola matanya.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada kami hyung?" tao yang duduk di depan bersama kris, suho, dan lay sampai melongo dan mengubah posisinya menghadap xiumin.

"kalian tidak pernah bertanya, lagi pula aku tau kau penakut tao!" xiumin terkekeh saat melihat tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"coba kau ceritakan hyung.." sehun juga mulai penasaran. Ia duduk di seblah kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Dan yang duduk di sebelah sehun adalah kai yang serius menyimak celoteh-celoteh yang di lontarkan member lain. Baekhyun duduk di depan kyungsoo ia terhimpit antara jongdae dan xiumn.

"tapi jangan ada yang memotong perkataan ku ketika aku bercerita eoh!" seru xiumin. Lalu di jawab lewat anggukan oleh member lain kecuali kyungsoo. Karena hanya ia sendiri yang mematung, bulir-bulir keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh kyungsoo. Tangannya dingin. Menunjukan bahwa ia sedang gelisak.

"jadi waktu itu…." Xiumin pun mulai bercerita.

_Story xiumin beginning_

Waktu itu xiumin tak sengaja terbangun tengah malam karena jam di nakas menunjukan pukul 00.25 am. Xiumin merasakan bahwa tenggrokannya sangat-sangat kering ia ingin membasahi kekeringan itu. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia terhenti ketika sampai di depan daun pintu kamarnya. Baru saja akan memegang kenop pintu itu tapi di urungkan ketika suara barang jatuh di depan kamarnya yang bertepatan dengan pintu dapur.

'ehh? Apa masih ada yang beraktifitas tengah malam di dapur? Apa kyungsoo dan sehun? Ahh mungkin saja' batin xiumin. Tetapi suara itu hilang ketika xiumin membuka pintu kamar dan beranjak menuju kulkas yang berada di dapur.

'ehh kosong?' xiumin celingukan melihat sekeliling. Ia menyalakan saklar yang memang berada di sebelah kulkas. Dapur itu kosong sama sekali dan tak ada barang-barang jatuh seperti yang tadi xiumin dengar. Setelah di rasa hausnya sudah hilang ia mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi oleh air. Xiumin beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mematikan saklar lampu di dapur dan menutup pintu dapur. Sampai di kamar baru saja ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah tiba-tiba suara itu datang lagi, suara barang-barang jatuh.

'eh siapa sih itu?' xiuin bingung, heran, penasaran dan takut di saat bersamaan. Iaun bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak lama suara barang-barang jatuh dari dapur hilang.

"apakah ada orang? Kyungsoo? Sehun? Apakah itu kalian?" tanya xiumin entah kepada siapa. Tak ada balasan. Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya lagi, dan suara itu muncul kembali. Xiumin pun kembali membuka pintu. Dan suara itu hilang.

"kyungsoo? Sehun? Atau siapalah? Tolong keluar.. jika ini lelucon.. ini sungguh tidak lucu!" xiumin pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Suara itu berhenti.

"huhhhfffhh.." xiumin menghela nafas. Baru saja seneng akan itu suara keran air berbunyi ia tidak tahu antara di kamar man~

"hiks..hiks.." semua yang berada di van langsung terdiam cerita xiumin pun terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan karena mendengar isakan pelan tersebut. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menyeramkan tetapi karena mereka baru saja mencerika hal-hal yang berbau ganjil dan jam menunjuka pukul 1am. Siapa yang tidak akan merinding mendengar suara isakan tersebut.

Gulp~

"i-ini karena kalian memceritakan hal aneh s-seperti itu!" seru kris terbata-bata. Dengan susah payah mereka menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"hilks.. hiks.. HUWEEEEEEEEEEE…" tiba-tiba isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan dari sudut belakang. Mereka semua pun menoleh kearah tersebut. Ternyata kyungsoo sedang menangis.

"ehh kau kenapa kyungsoo? " baekhyun yang berada di depannya panic.

"aku.. hiks.. aku hiks.." kyungsoo masih terisak.

"kau kenapa hyung?" sehun bertanya. Sambil mengusap-usap punggung kyungsoo.

"hiks.. hikss.. aku takuttttt.. hiks hiks.." lirih kyungsoo suaranya sangat pelan, tetapi semua yang di dalam van dapat mendengarnya.

"mianhae soo.." semua yang mendengar kyungsoo menangis hanya bisa sweetdrop ._.V mereka tidak tau bahwa kyungsoo sebegitu takutnya sampai menangis. Akhirnya perjalanan pun mereka lanjutkan dengan berusaha untuk mencoba tidur.

Keesokan harinya beberapa member exo mendapatkan jadwal. Seperti member exo-m mendapatkan jadwal photo shoot untuk sebuah majalah dan sebuah wawancara setelahnya. Mereka sudah beakrivitas mulai dari pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sisanya seperti dan chanyeol dan suho pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk melepas rindu kepada keluarganya, lalu kai dan sehun pergi entah kemana. Jadi di dorm hanya tersisa baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk berduaan di depan televise.

"hyung.." kyungso menoel-noel bahu baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"waeyo soo?" tanya baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah kyungsoo, ia masih asik mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan remote dalam genggamannya.

"apa kau sudah mandi hyung?" kyungsoo bertanya. Ia tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah lalu menggambar-gambar di sofa dengan jari telunjuknya.

"belum, memang kenapa soo?" tanya baekhyun berhenti dari aktivitas 'mari mengganti chanel tv' dengan ' mari memandang kyungsoo heran'.

"hmm.. akuu.. akuu" wajahnya masih tertunduk, badanya terasa panas sekali.

"kau? Kau kenapa?"

"mau kah hyung mandi bersama dengan ku.." jika dia sebuah dynamite mungkin ia seudah meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Malu.

"eoh? Apa? Kamu mau apa?" baekhyun meminta kyungsoo mengulang perkataannya barusan. Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar dengan perkataan kyungsoo tersebut.

"a-a-ak-kku i-in-ng-in h-hy-ung .." kyungsoo menarik nafasnya. "mandibersamaku.. akutakutsendirianhyung apakautaktauakumasih susahtidurakibat ceritaxiumin hyungkemarinmalam" kyungsoo berkata dengan cepat, ia tak habis pikir bahwa ia akan meminta baekhyun menemaninya mandi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan kyungsoo. tanpa persetujuan baekhyun pun kyungsoo menariknya menuju kamarnya.

"t-tung-gu dulu aku belum mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti" akhirnya kyungsoo behenti di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk sendiri meninggalkan baekhyun di depan kamarnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Setelah usai ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menarik baekhyun ke kamar ChanBaekTao dan menguncinya dari dalam.

* * *

Sekarang baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar mandi. Mereka sudah naked full, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Mereka memungungi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sibuk menggosok giginya. Baekhyun pun sama seperti kyungsoo. Tak sengaja karena ingin berkumur sikat gigi yang baekhyun pegang terjatuh, sikat gigi itu jatuh persis di antara kakinya dan kaki kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun berlutut untuk mengambilnya tetapi saat sudah mendapat sikat giginya, baekhyun tergtegun melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Butt kyungsoo yang adak sedikit err- seksi itu membuat jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat.

"Eungghhh…" Kyungsoo melenguh ketika suatu daging tanpa tulang dan sedikit hangat sedang menyapu-nyapu area buttnya dan pintu masuk holenya. Itu adalah lidah baekhyun. entah dapat keberanian dari mana akan hal itu. Mendengar kyungsoo melenguh ia pun makin bersemangat. Seketika itu pula mendadak persendian di lutut kyungsoo serasa melemas. Tangan kirinya berusaha berpegangan pada wastafel.

"ahhpaa yahhngg hyuuhhhnngg lahhkukkhkhaaannn?" kyungsoo bertanya kepada baekhyun sambil bersusah payah. Apalagi saat baekhyun menggigit-gigit butt kyungsoo hingga membuat penis kyungsoo terbangun.

"hhmmm.. slurp..slupr.." tak ada jawaban.

"ahhhh… Eungghhhhh" kini lidah baekhyun sudah terselip di dalam hole sang dongsaeng. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan baekhyun pun bergrliya meraba-raba apapun yang bisa di jangkau.

"AUhhhh.. Hyuhhhnggghhhh…" desahan kyungsoo pun lolos ketika tangan kanan baekhyun memilin nipple sebelah kanan kyungsoo. Dan tangan kiri baekhyun memanjakan penis kyungsoo dari ujung kepalanya lalu ke batangnya dan terakhir ke pangkalnya. Baekhyun mengusapnya secara perlahan dan sexy. Membuat penis milik baekhyun atau pun kyungsoo sama-sama menegang.

"hhyuuhhhngggg.. ahhh…" baekhyun berhenti menyapu dan menjilat butt kyungsoo tetapi kedua tangannya masih di tempat yang sama belum berpindah, tetapi tangan sebelah kirinya kini menggenggam erat penis kyungsoo. ia pun berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh… Ohhh.. AHhhhhhh.." desahan erotis keluar dari bibir kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Tubuh dan otaknya sudah tidak sejalan lagi. Otaknya menginginkan berhenti tetapi tubuhnya ingin merasakanyang lebih dari ini. Menurut kyungsoo sentuhan baekhyun membuatnya melayang dan lupa akan daratan. Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakan kyungsoo sambil menjilat-jilat belakang telinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang tegang menekan-nekan bagian buttnya. Baekhyun memutar posisi kyungsoo menjadi berhadapan dengannya dan menhimpit kyungsoo di antara wastafel dan dirinya.

"Eunghh.." baekhyun mencium bibir kyungsoo. Lembut tapi memabukan itulah yang dipikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher baekhyun dan menekankan leher baekhyun untuk lebih dalam lagi. Tangan baekhyun meraba-raba rak di dekat wastafel mengambil sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya tangan kirirnya mengelus-elus pinggang ramping kyungsoo.

SLEEEBBB

"AAHHHH.. APP-MMPPHH" baekhyun meredam jeritan kyungsoo dengan menciumnya ketika sebuah tangkai sikat gigi bagian bawahnya baekhyun tancapkan kedalam hole kyungsoo.

"MMPHHHHHHH..HYUNG AHHH" sakit. Itu yang kyungsoo rasakan ketika tangkai sikat gigi itu mengaduk-aduk isi holenya.

"hmmmpp…." Baekhyun memang tidak mengeluarkan suara tetapi perlakuan baekhyun itu membuat kyungsoo gila. Ciuman baekhyun turun ke dagu kyungsoo dari dagu menuju ke leher jenjang kyungsoo ia memberi tanda kemerahan disana.

"HYUNGGGG- APPOOYOOO-AHHHH" sakit yang ia rasakan ketika tangkai sikat gigi itu mengorek-ngorek holenya sama seperti ketika ia akan di belah menjadi 2.

"hiks.. hikss.. appoo hyung.. baekhie hyung…" sedikit darah menetes dari hole kyngsoo.

"SSHhhhhhShh.." masih sibuk membuat tanda kemerahan di leher dongsaengya. baekhyun lalu menggerakkan sikat itu. Ciuman baekhyun menurun hingga ke nipple kyungsoo.

"HUuuu… Ahhhhhh" desahnya kyungsoo. Tubuhnya melengkung ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan perut rata baekhyun dan menginginkan nipplenya lebih di manjakan oleh baekhyun.

"Uhhhhh AHhh.. AHH.. di sithuuu hyuuhhngghhngghh ahh" wajahnya memerah padam ketika baekhyun dengan sikat gigi itu menemukan sweet spot kyungsoo dengan sikat gigi.

"di sini kyung?" baekhyun berbisik di telinga kyungsoo. masih menumbuk sibuk menumbuk sweet spot kyungsoo ia pun menjilat telinga kyungsoo.

"Shhhh… Uhhhhh.. fhhaaashhh.. thhherrhhh hhhyyuunnhhhhnnnggg" desahan kyungsoo tak terkontrol. Kyungsoo sudah hampir merasakan bahwa dirinya akan klimaks ketika sweet spotnya di tumbuk terus menerus dengan sikat gigi dan penis miliknya dan baekhyun salah bergesekan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja baekhyun menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"BAEKKIEEE HYUNGGGGHHHHH…. " kyungsoo pun klimaks, cairannya mengenai dadanya dan baekhyun.

"aku lelah soo jika berdiri di sini, kita lanjutkan di kamar ne?" tanpa ba-bi-bu baekhyun menggendong kyungsoo dengan kedua kaki kyungsoo yang ia buat menjadi memeluk pinggangnya.

"MMppphhhh… Mpphhhhh.." mereka berppindah ke kasur dengan saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Setelah sampai baekhyun menurunkan kyungsoo mendorongnya hingga jatuh telentang di atas tempat tidur baekhyun. Baekhyun pun merangkak di ats kyungsoo lalu melumat bibir kyungsoo lagi. Kedua tangannya menahan bobot tubuhnya. Baekhyun melumat, menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit bibir kyungsoo hingga membengkak. Menjilat bibir bawahnya supaya memberikan akses masuk kedalam mulut kyungsoo. Tangan kyungsoo tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut baekhyun dan tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk baekhyun supaya memperdalam ciumannya. Mepersatukan tubuh mereka yang sudah di banjiri oleh keringat karena permainan panas mereka.

"hosh.. hoshh.. hoshhh.." mereka berdua menghentikan aksi tongue war nya untuk sekedar menghirup udara untuk kebutuhan paru-paru masing-masing.

"mau lanjut soo?"

"apa kau gila hyung?! Kau kira ulah siapa yang sekarang membuat hole ku berkedut-kedut dan menjadi gatal meminta di isi?!" tanya kyungsoo kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"jika itu mau mu kita langsu saja ne.. aku juga sudah tak sabar" desah baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkangkan kedua kaki kyungsoo dan memberikan bantal di pinggang kyungsoo hingga membuat hole yang tadi sudah ia masukkan sebuah sikat gigi membuat baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang hingga agak membuatnya sedikit sakit. Kyungsoo pun begitu karena di pandangi oleh baekhyun seperti itu membuat semua yang berada di tubuhnya menegang tak terkecuali nipple dan penisnya.

"aku nulai eoh?" jari tengah baekhyun sudah mencoba memasuki hole kyungsoo dengan perlahan hingga selutuh jari tengahnya masuk sempurna. Ia memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya.

"aiishhhhhh.. uhhhhh.." kristal bening muncul di sudut mata milik kyungsoo. Sakit akibat baekhyun memasukan sikat gigi tadi masih terasa oleh kyungsoo.

"lihat lah holemu menghisap jari tengahku soo" baekhyun pun menarik jari tengahnya membuat kyungsoo merasa hampa.

"AKKhhhh.. ARghhhhhhh.. baekki hyung.. OHH.." kyungsoo melolong ketika tanpa sepengetahuannya baekhyun langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam hole kyungsoo dan meniup-niup penis kyungsoo yang sedah sangat sangat sangat tegang.

"ohhh.. jangan menggoda ku hyungg! Cepat hisapphhhh.. AKKHHHH.."

"kau mau aku memanjakan mu penismu juga?" baekhyun menjilat penis kyungsoo sekali dan masih memaju mundurkan 3 jarinya tersebut.

"DAMNNNNNHHHH.." karena jilatan itu pun sperma kyungsoo pun jatuh mengenai rambut baekhyun dan perutnya.

"sekarang giliran ku soo.. siap-siap ne!" naekhyun pun sekarang memposisikan penisnya di depan hole kyungsoo sesekali menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di pintu masuk itu.

JLEEBBBBBBB

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW.." kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ketika penis baekhyun menerobos masuk hingga keseluruhannya tertanam di holenya. memang tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil. lumayan lah (bayangin sendiri aja ya ^^ author udah mimisan parah)

"shitt.. sepertinya aku akan ketagihan soo-ie dengan ini" baekhyun menampar bongkahan butt kyungsoo hingga memerah.

"hoshh.. hoshh.. aku bersumpahhh hyungghhh setelah ini akannnn mengisii persediaannn susu strawberry mu dengan pasta gigi strawberry yang aku cairkan!" seru kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"ne, tapi setelah aku membuat mu tidak bisa jalan selama 1 minggu ne?" baekhyun mengecup kening kyungsoo mesra.

"sudah lah hyung… lebih baik kau bergerak sekarang! karena aku sudah tidak tahan.." wajah kyungsoo memerah.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengenjot lubang hole kyungsoo perlahan. Ia menarik hingga tersisa kepalanya saja yang berada di lubang kyungsoo, lalu mendorongnya penuh tenaga. Begitulah seterusnya sampai akhirnya baekhyun menemukan sweet spot kyungsoo yang sudah di jamah oleh tangkai sikat gigi.

"Euhhhhhh… di situu hyung.. UHH.." kyungsoo melenguh dahsyat.

"di sini?" tanya baekhyun lagi masih dengan senang hati menghentak-hentakan penisnya di hole kyungsoo dengan tenaga penuhnya.

"ndhhhee.. dihh sittuhhhh hyunghhhhhh.." tangan baekhyun memegang pinggul kyungsoo, ia menhentakkan penisnya hingga membuat tubuh kyungsoo menaik. Tangan kyungsoo mencoba mencari kenikmatan sendiri dengan mengocok penisnya dan meraba kedua nipplenya dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya dengan kyungsoo hingga menjadi berlutut menghadap bed board –jadi kyungsoo munggungin baekhyun- dan kyungsoo berpeganggan dengan bed board tersebut. Masih setia menghentak-hentakan penisnya di dalam hole kyungsoo tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih mungil dari padanya, dan tangan kirinya mengocok kejantanan kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat.

"hahhh.. ahhhha.. uhhh"

"SHHHhhhhh.. fucking tight.."

"huhhh.. ahhh hyunggg..akuuu ham-pirr sampaii" seluruh tubuh kyungsoo menegang dan menandakan bahwa ia akan klimaks. Tetapi saat ingin keluar baekhyun menutup lubang untuk sperma kyungsoo keluar.

"DAMNNHHH.. LEPASKAN HYUNG-OHHH TOLONGLAH JEBALLLLL!" tangan baekhyun masih saja memanjakan penis kyungsoo meskipun celah untuk menyemburkan spermanya telah di sumpat oleh jari telunjuk baekhyun. kepala kyungsoo mendongak keatas merasakan kenikmatan dan sakit di penisnya hingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

"BERSAMA SOO!" tak berapa lama pun jarinya melepaskan sumbatannya di lubang penis kyungso.

"BAEKHHKIIEEE HYUNGGGG…"

"KYUNGSOOOOO…."

Mereka berdua menyemburkan klimaks mereka. bersama Klimaks pertama untuk baekhyun dan klimaks ketiga untuk kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan posisi baekhyun memeluk erat kyungsoo dari belakang dan tidak mencabut penisnya dari dalam hole kyungsoo.

"apa kau lelah soo?"

"menurut hyung?" baekhyun mengecup perpotongan leher kyungsoo.

"tidur lah terlebih dahulu baru kita lanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya.." kyungsoo tidak memprotes kata-kata terakhir kyungsoo karena lelah dan kantuk sudah menerpanya.

Ketika sore datang mereka terbangun besama berpandang-pandangan dan segera bangun dan mengambil bajunya masing-masing. Sebelum keluar baekhyun menahan tangan kyungsoo karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu mencapai pintu kamar, membawa kyungsoo ke dalam peluknya.

"apa kau marah soo atas kejadian kemarin?"

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"saranghae soo.. jangan marah padaku! Aku tak mau jika kau marah.. karena aku melakukan itu atas das-"

"ne.. nado saranghae hyung.." kata-kata baekhyun terpotong dan kyungsoo pun mengecup sekilas bibir baekhyun. Mereka berpandangan menatap mata masing-masing, mereka pun tersenyum bersamaan lalu keluar dari kamar ChanBaekTao dengan bergenggaman tangan.

"baekhyun hyung dan kyungsoo hyung tadi sedang apa hingga seperti kepedasan?" baekhyun dan kyungsoo ketika sampai di meja makan hanya bisa berpandangan dan melempar senyum masing-masing.

THE END

* * *

Mianhaeyo jika jelek ini NCan pertama ^^ RnR ya jangan lupa..

tolong review ya ^^ jgn jadi silent redear ne (^3(^^v)


End file.
